


training // mcnamara

by windowsmaker



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Slightly suggestive near the end.McNamara takes the ever so beautiful Courier under his wing for training.





	training // mcnamara

**Author's Note:**

> im disappointed at the lack of mcnamara stuff,, hes v attractive yet theres hardly anything,,

"You're doing well, your sights just off." Nolan spoke, placing his hands on hers.

"Move the gun to your right a little, then up. Line it up with your dominant eye." Guiding her with his hands, Nolan helped her get used to the gun. 

Plasma rifles had a different build than laser ones. They were thicker and had a bit more weight to them, and were clunky. Compared to a smooth laser rifle, it was a bit harder to get used to. But every Brotherhood member of the Mojave division had to learn to use both. 

"Your aims getting better, continue to line the gun up this way and you'll do just fine. Do you want to try a scope?" Nolan asked, walking over to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, but Plasmas aren't as far for range as a laser rifle, right?" The girl inquired, turning to look at Nolan.

"Yes that is correct, but its only a couple of feet. Besides, you do seem to have an interest in scopes." He replied.

Nodding, she replied, "I am a fan of scopes. Usually its on a hunting rifle or a Marksman Carbine. I'm not sure if a scope Plasma or Laser would be helpful though." 

"Why would you think that?" He asked, truly curious.

"Well, I'm not quite sure on the range. These energy weapons don't seem as superior as a gun meant for sniping, or scoping." 

She hoped he wouldn't think she didn't want to train with him. Because that would be a complete lie. Who wouldn't want to train with their superior who was, well, to put it straight, extremely attractive.

"I can understand where you're coming from, but I can assure you, they are very handy with a scope on." He replied, walking to the edge of the room, grabbing a scoped laser rifle. He lined it up with a target, and pulled the trigger. A small hiss erupted from the target as the laser scorched it. 

"Show off," Six smirked as she looked at him. 

"You're just jealous." He stuck his tongue out like a child, and smiled. 

"Jealous of.. You? Ew, no thanks." She teased, as the Elder faked hurt. 

"I can't believe you would say that! How rude!" He replied, a smile on his face.

"Well I just did!" She boasted playfully, crossing her arms.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll have to punish you for disrespecting your Elder." He smirked, eyes lowering into a small suggestive glance.

"Oh! Uh.. I'm sorry sir. A-Ad Victoram!" She stammered as she blushed. 

Nolan walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Sorry doesn't cut it, sweetheart." He grinned slyly, as he planted his lips on hers. The couriers eyes widened, but then fell into the kiss. Her arms fell around his waist as their mouths worked on each other. 

"Let's take this somewhere's else..." He smirked as he broke the kiss.

"I like the way you think, Nolan."


End file.
